Zemyx - Zexion's Library
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Demyx is helping out in Zexion's library when he sees the work in a very different light. A bit of kissing, then angst from everyone's favorite ( in fanon):Zexion! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and faving! And I found out how to mark if the characters are in a pairing, so that's new! I love you guys! And so do the guys (Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion)!


_This one was fun to write, as well as a request. Hope you like Zemyx!_

_Rated M due to kissing. Sorry, I haven't been able to write as much smut as I'd hoped. _

**Zemyx – Zexion's Quiet Library**

Yet another heavy tomb was thrust into the mullet-haired musician's hands, much to his displeasure. Zexion just wouldn't _end_ with the constant reading! All he wanted to do was sleep or play Arpeggio, but the blue-haired, higher-ranked Nobody had forced him into helping him shelve the books that he'd read.

The tall stacks had been taller than the petite scholar, much to the blonde's surprise. They'd finally, with Lexaeus' help, moved all the books back to the extensive library that the scholar practically _lived_ in when he wasn't on missions or in his room.

Demyx was on his way to the long shelf that was the volume's home when Zexion popped out from the other side, catching the book when the blonde dropped it in surprise. The mullet-haired blonde leaned up against the shelf, the blue-haired teen glaring at him while clutching the book to his chest like a newborn child. He gazed down at the tomb, his fingers tracing the intricate knotwork adorning the cover. Demyx just stared at him. Sometimes, the look on the schemer's face when he beheld a new or particularly old book was so…

"Careful, Demyx!" His hand caught the three books that the musician's clumsy-at-the-moment fingers tipped over when he moved his hand from the shelf. "Those are older than you are!" Turning his back to the blonde, he walked down the shelf and placed the largest of the four books in its categorized place, then returning to the spot where the other three had fallen.

The blonde reached out a hand and brushed the long fringe of light blue hair that hid Zexion's right eye to the side, tucking it behind his ear as the scholar turned to put the volumes back. He tried his best not to feel the warm tremor that ran through the teen. When the last book in his black-gloved hand dropped to the floor, splaying open, he knew that it was too late for Zexion.

The twin flames of icy blue gazed tentatively at Demyx, the fear and concern and loss and strange emotions that the scholar had long since bottled away clear in that stare. Then he looked at the floor, at the crumpled white pages and the dark fabric cover at their feet. He met the elder's gaze once more. The blue hair slid back over his eye as he thought for little more than a second.

The books could go to waste… at least for now.

"What is it?" Demyx asked quietly, the look that he was given bordering on something between pain, fear, and happiness. He wasn't prepared for the scholar to step over the book and close the few steps of space between them, twining his arms around his shoulders. When the incredibly short Nobody laid his head on the front of the musician's chest, he was overwhelmed with something that was incredibly foreign to him… What was that feeling? "Zexion?"

"This is a library. Be quiet, okay?" That voice rang in the blonde's ears as the schemer brought his lips to his own. The feeling of the shorter teen against him was too much for the musician to bear, lightly shoving his back into the bookcase behind him. He felt a few of the volumes fall from the other side and heard the slight, impatient 'humph' that burst from the scholar's mouth.

When Demyx leaned back, he was met with an angry and annoyed look of 'What the fuck?' That look was melted away with a second, longer kiss, the warm, smooth lips of the blue-haired teen feeling so good, so _right_ against his own.

Zexion felt gentle hands roam along his sides, bowing slightly into the elder boy. His mouth was so gentle and so warm that when the blonde moved back a bit, the touch still lingered softly on the blue-haired teen's mouth.

Demyx had to break away, moving a hand from the slim waist of his partner to brush the long flap of hair over his eye back, both hearing and feeling the gasp against his body, both through the expelled air and the sudden rise of the scholar's chest. He ran a forefinger across the lower line of his eyelashes, eliciting choked, sharp gasps until the blunette reached a hand and drew back his hand, looking at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" He looked up, tears streaming from both eyes, the right one only known by the fat bead of salt water rolling eagerly down his cheek. "I'm not…"

"What aren't you?" Demyx slid his arms around him, holding him close and stopping the flow of tears, feeling those shaking hands grip the front of his coat. "You're everything to me, Zexion."

The tears came now, the realization that he was the Nobody's 'everything' just too much. ".." There were no words to say. He pulled away, an apologetic look on his face past the twin pools of light blue that he showed as he lifted a hand to expose his eye partway.

'_There must be something wrong with me, because I _liked_ him touching my eye…_' His lip trembled in fear and confusion. A single tear made a glistening track down the side of his face. Those tears were gone as the elder teen brought his lips back to his own.

All Zexion wished for was for someone to hold him and comfort him as he cried… Demyx would always be there too…

"You're not just nothing. None of us are, Zexion… And you're everything to me…"


End file.
